My Diamond
by StormFire12
Summary: Skye and Jill are best friends when they are younger. What happens when these two meet 8 years later?
1. Chapter 1

**So, this whole story has been re written..i did not like the way I had written it, so I decided to re write the chapters again. Sorry if that confuses those of you who had read this story before...But I hope you like this chapter too!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or it's characters.**

I looked everywhere for my best friend Skyler. We had been playing hide and go seek, but the thing was, I just couldn't find him! "Skye! Where are you?" I call out his name. "You can come out now, I give up already!" I say, admitting defeat. I look around some more, and still he doesn't show. I was starting to become frustrated. "You know what?, Fine! If you don't come out, your not getting any cake at all today!" I yell. Today was my 10th birthday, and I didn't like the idea of being outside when I could be inside getting cake.

Suddenly, I feel two arms grab me and pull me into a hug. I look up, only to see Skyler. He is 12 years old, 2 years older than I am. He has brown hair, green eyes, and is kind of tall for his age. I smile up at him. "Skyler come on let's go! We have to go get cake and greet everybody inside!" I say happily.

He then let's go of me and smiles down at me. We walk back into my house and meet all of our friends. We eat food and play games, then it is time for the presents. As I open them I can see my mother smiling at me. She reminds me to say thank you to each person as I open them. I nod my head.

Soon after that, it was time for the cake. And once more, I couldn't find Skyler. It was as if he was a spy or some other, with the way he kept appearing and dissapearing out of no where like that. I slowly wander around my family's farm loooking for him again. Now where could he have gone?

"Jill!" I hear a familiar voice say. I look around and find him in a tree. "Honestly, how do you do these things?" I ask him while laughing a bit. Then out of no where, he is right in front of me. I look around surprised, with my mouth agape. He had jumped off as if the tree wasn't high. I am pretty sure he is a ninja now.

He then hands me a small box. I look at it confused. "It's your present, you silly girl!" Skyler says.

A huge smile spreads on my face as I unwrap it. It was a necklace with a cute unicorn on it.

"Thank you so much, Skyler! I love it! It's so cute!" I say while smiling. He smiles back at me. "I'm glad you like it, Jill."

**A Couple of Months later...**

I awake to the sound of crying, and quickly run to my parents room. I look around to see my crying mother, and my father trying to comfort her. "Dad, W-What happened?" I slowly ask, confused as to what was going on. My dad then sets me down on the bed and explains that my grandpa, had passed away. "What? No! No, not grandpa!" I scream as I fall to the floor, crying. My mother then walks over , helps me up, and began to hug me as she was still crying herself. We both loved grandpa dearly...We then sat on the bed, crying for a long time before I fall asleep.

I silently have dreams about me and my grandpa. How we had always fed the ducks on his farm, how he had taught me how to ride a horse, not even two years ago, and many more things. I sniffle a bit as I am sleeping.

"Jill..it's time to get up." A voice says. I look around and see my dad. He had woken me up, so I could get ready to pack my things. We were going to go visit my grandfather's farm, and to check up on grandma. I sleepily walk into my room as I look in my dresser for clothes and any other things I might take with me.

I look on top of the dresser and see the necklace Skyler had given me a couple of months earlier. I hadn't seen him since that day on my birthday, and I had even began to worry a lot about him, but my mother had said that he and his family had moved away. I had been awfully sad about that, but we would still be friends, no matter what. He had told me that himself.

I look down at the necklace, and take it with me.

A couple of hours later we had pulled onto my grandpa's farm. It hadn't changed at all since last year. Tears begin to form in my eyes. I then step out of the car, only to be tackled by what seemed a hundred younger cousins. I tried to put on the best smile I could.

After that evening, everything seemed to fly by..my grandpa's funeral had passed, and everything was just going..fast motion, I guess you could say. Once or twice I had overheard my parents talking about how I would one day own and live on this farm with my grandpa's friend, but I didn't understand all that much..what did they mean?


	2. Chapter 2

I slowly waved goodbye to my parents. It had been exactly 8 years since my grandfather had passed away. My parents had told me that I would be taking over his farm and would work on it with grandfather's old friend, Takakura. So, here I was, on the farm, greeting a somewhat middle aged man.

"It's been a while, Jill! How have you been? The last time I saw you, you were so little! Now look at how much you've grown!" He said. I was confused for a moment, so this man knew me? He must have from the way he was talking about me. I just smiled and nodded my head. "Nice to see you again too!"

We stood there for a moment before he starts walking to show me around the farm. I didn't need a tour though, I had been here many times when I was younger. This was the place I had played with cousins, and a couple of my friends from here. I then wondered if Lumina and Celia still lived here after all these years.

Takakura then shows me my grandpa's old house. It seemed more quiet then I had remembered, then again, I better get used to it, since I am going to be living here from now on. "Hey! You two get back over here!" My thoughts are interupted as I turn around to see a blonde headed man running after two dogs.

"Aww you puppies are so cute!" I say running after one and picking it up. Takakura looks at me as if I am crazy. Although, I think the blonde headed guy is more crazy, as he is still chasing the other dog around.

"Get back over here!" he keeps saying.

Takakura sighs. "That boy Rock...Hey! Get over here!" he says as the blonde headed boy walks over.

"That darned dog stole my wallet from me!, I am trying to get it back!" Rock says. He then looks my way. "Woah, you look really familiar babe."

I sigh as I start to remember Rock. He had always said that after every sentence, even when he was younger. Poor Lumina, always having to had deal with that. "Yup. It's me Jill, remember me Rock?" I ask slowly.

"Woah! So that's you Jill! Dang. Been a long time, hasn't it?" he says. I nod my head. The puppy in my arms then begins to bark at Rock. I start to laugh. "I don't think they like you very much, do they Rock?"

He angrily shakes his head, and begins to run after the other dog again, who still has his wallet in it's mouth.I then look at Takakura and beg him for me to keep the puppies. He sighs and nods his head.

"Come here Storm!" I say, already naming the puppy on the ground. It then begins to run towards me as I whistle.

Not 30 seconds later, I have both puppies in my arms with Rock's wallet back in his hands. He tries to stay longer to chat, but I tell him I am still busy trying to unpack. He smiles, nods and walks back to the inn.

Takakura then says he will make a doghouse for both of my puppies. I nod as I name the other one Lightning. I smile. Maybe life here wouldn't be so bad after all?

Setting Storm and Lightning down, I then begin to venture out into Forget-Me-Not Valley. I never realized it when I was younger, but that kind of was a strange name for it.

Making my way down to Vesta's farm, I almost instantly see Vesta, and what seemed to be my childhood friend, Celia! They were both watering plants, but as I walked over Celia had seen me, and she ran straight for me. "Jillll!" She screamed as she hugged me "I know it's you, I just know it!" she adds. I nod my head while laughing, confirming what she said.

Vesta then walked over to where we were. "Oh my goodness, is that you Jill? Look at how much you have grown, kiddo!" I smiled at both her and Celia. I explain to them about how I am now living here at the farm.

"Well if ya need any help, don't be afraid to ask!" Vesta says as I nod. "Hey Celia, where is Marlin at?" she then asks. Celia thinks for a moment before answering. "Ah, he is in his room sleeping." Vesta sighs, then seems mad. " I am gonna give that boy a stern talking to later on."

I look at her confused. She then shakes her head. "Never mind about him. But like I said before, don't be afraid to ask for help."

I nod my head. "Thank You so much Vesta!"

"Oh yeah, you should keep an eye on the fields and animals..i hear there is a thief going around stealing things!" Vesta warns as Celia nods. I look shocked, but told them that I would keep an eye on things.

Soon after leaving Vesta and Celia behind, I went to visit Lumina's mansion and visited her. She had reacted almost the same way Celia had. But it was getting late, and i still had to visit everybody else in the valley. Once I got home is was about 6 in the evening, so I decided to unpack my things. Digging around in my bag, I then find the necklace Skyler had given me all those years ago. I had never showed it, but I missed him a lot. Why did he move in the first place?

Looking outside I could see the sky getting dark. I then begin to hear the phone ringing in the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

Walking over to the kitchen, I pick up the phone and answer. "Hello?"

"Hi Jill! It's me Lumina! I was just calling to let you know that I am having a sleepover tonight! Would you like to come?" She asked. "That is, if you aren't busy. I know you must be busy moving in still."

Looking at the clock, I checked the time. Only around 7 30...so why not? I had finished unpacking and cleaning the house,anyway. "Of course I will be there!" I answer happily. I then pack a couple of things into my bag, And I pick up the puppies. I couldn't just leave them here alone...maybe Takakura wouldn't mind looking after them?

Walking to his house I tell him where I am headed, and he agrees to watch Storm and Lightning. I then smile and wave as I begin walking out into the valley. It looked different at night. But overall still pretty peaceful at night too.

Walking past the bar, I see Rock walking in with Gustafa. Rock waves to me and I wave back, but I quickly walk faster. I didn't want to talk to him right now...besides, I was almost to Lumina's. Just a turn away and I would be there.

Walking up her mansions long pathway, I hear someone yell "Thief! Give me back my mother's necklace!" It sounded like Lumina...and then I quickly remember what Vesta and Celia said earlier. I begin to run up the path, without even realizing I ran into somebody. "I am so sorry!" I say as I look up at the person.

"Hehe, it's alright beautiful." I hear the person, a man say. I begin to blush a tiny bit as I look up at him. He had long silver hair and green eyes, while wearing a leapard shirt.

"Are you walking alone at night?" he asks me. I just stand there, frozen. Not sure what to say. He goes on talking about how he is a prince of the stars and quite a ladies man. I roll my eyes the more he talks.

I then see Lumina running down the path. She looks furious, and demands that he give back her mother's necklace. I look down at his hands, and sure enough, see a necklace. I then come up with a small plan in my head. I quickly reach for the necklace, but the man was too fast and pulls his hand away. Smirking, he says "I don't think so Jill."

I then step back a bit as he begins to run. This weird guy knew my name? "W-Who the hell are you? Tell me your name!" I say.

The man turns around, and says "You can just call me Phantom Skye." He then winks at me as he makes his escape. What the heck? His eyes looked _so_ familiar! I try to run after him, but he had made his escape, leaving me and a dazed Lumina to go back inside to the sleepover.


	4. Chapter 4

"Why, that thief! I should go and call the police on him!" an enraged Lumina said as we walked back inside. "Do you know how much that necklace meant to me Jill? It meant a whole bunch to me! My mother gave me that necklace!" She continued.

Walking up the stairs to her room, I begin to space out and start to think of the thief. Why had his eyes looked so familiar? Something strange must be going on, I know it. And why had he only stolen a necklace? Wouldn't theives normally steal a lot more than a necklace?

"Hello? Earth to Jill?" Lumina asks while waving her hands in front of my face. "Oh, I am sorry Lumina. I was just thinking, is all." I quietly say. Her house was so big, I am pretty even mice can hear me as I begin talking.

"It isn't about that thief is it?" She asks me. Not knowing what to say, I nod my head. "You shouldn't get involved with him, Jill. He is a bad man. A thief, wanted in most cities."

My eyes widen in shock as she explains that to me. Not only was he wanted here, but in other towns as well? "They haven't caught him yet?" I ask Lumina.

She shakes her head. "Not yet. They have been trying for a long time now, but every time he escapes, even from the police." She says.

"Really? For a long time, huh? Jeez, we could probably catch him ourselves if we wanted to." I say while laughing a bit. Of course I didn't really mean it, though. I walk a little more up the stairs as I turn around at Lumina.

"Are you coming?" I ask her. She is just standing there, with her mouth open. Suddenly I realize something. Even as kids Lumina always got the most craziest ideas, so she must have been thinking of one now. Oh goddess, I had just given her an idea without meaning to.

"You know, Lumina-" I start, but Lumina starts to say something. "Let's do it Jill! Let's catch that darned thief!"

I look at her like she is crazy. "W-What? How would we even manage to do that? I don't think we would be able to pull that off..." I slowly say. Stupid me just had to give her that idea.

"Oh, come on! With everybody's help, we could pull it off! Now, let's go tell everybody else upstairs!" She says as she pulls me along.

Once upstairs everybody immediately tackled me and Lumina with questions. "What happened?" Muffy and the others had asked. "We saw a bit of what happened through the window." Nami had said while walking in with Celia.

Lumina then decided to tell everybody the plan at that moment. "Alright, Listen up everybody! We are going to catch that darned thief ourselves!" She confidently said.

"Whaaaat?" Everybody said in surprise. "That's right, you heard me. We are going to catch him ourselves." Lumina explained once more.

I watch as everybody starts to talk about plans on how to catch him. It seemed like a maverick of sorts, the way everybody exchanged ideas and others rejected them or accepted them.

Lumina then takes charge and begins to say what she believes we should do. Everybody agrees to what she is saying, and everybody begins to cheer, myself included.

Yet, little did we know, that a certain thief had been listening to our conversations and plans.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: First of all, I would like to thank all of those wonderful people who even bothered to review this story, even though I had not updated for a long time. It made me happy when I saw all of the reviews I had gotten! Thank you for supporting me :,). Also, if the story seems rushed, I am terribly sorry, I am trying to work on that .**

**Enjoy!**

Smirking, the Phantom Skye jumps down from a tree. He had heard every one of those girls plans, so he knew what to be expecting Tuesday night, when the girls would supposedly try to 'catch' him. Hm, it was only to be expected, with him being a prince of the stars after all.

He then begins to walk down the path, anticipating Tuesday's events. He would definantly not be getting caught. As a matter of a fact, he had planned to steal yet another thing from them. Yes, the farm girl, Jill, would do nicely. He than laughs. Pehaps he would be the one to trick them.

* * *

><p>I awake to the sound of an alarm clock. I look around, and suddenly remember that I am at a sleepover. Everbody begins to stir and wake up at the sound of the alarm. "Oooh come on, it's only 8 in the morning!" Muffy complains while yawning. Everybody laughs. "But Muffy, today is Monday. Some of us have work, you know." Celia says. "Oooh that's right. Shoot." Muffy replies.<p>

"Miss Lumina, breakfast has been prepared." Sebastien says while knocking on the door. The people here were so polite. "Ah, yes, coming!" Lumina shouts as she opens the door for us. We walk down the hall into the huge dining room. "Oh my gosh, it's a feast!" I say out loud. Once again everyone is laughing. It really was a lot of food.

"Please everybody, dig in!" Lumina says as we begin to eat. There was so much to choose from. Eggs, bacon, toast, cereal, and even hot chocolate. As I begin to bite into some toast, Lumina's grandmother walks in.

"Good morning, ladies," Romana says as she serves herself breakfast. "Morning, Miss Romana," Everyone says politely. She smiles, then looks towards us,"I heard an awful lot of noise outside last night, do you know what it was?"

I look to Lumina. Lumina looks to Muffy. Muffy looks to Celia, and Celia looks to Nami. Nobody was sure how to tell Lumina's grandmother, after all, if she knew about the plan she would never allow Lumina to go through with it. "Ah, it was me, Auntie Romana. I was yelling because Rock was trying to prank us."

Romana looks at her grandaughter suspicously, but says "Ah, that boy Rock. Always playing tricks on everyone in the valley. I understand."

Everybody then sighs in relief. What a close call, in my opinion. That was a pretty smart thing of Lumina to say. I probably never would have thought of something like that to say.

After brekfast is over, everybody decides to leave. I as begin to walk out the door, Lumina yanks my arm. "Jill, don't forget about the plan tomarrow, okay?" She asks as I nod my head in response.

"Bye then, Jill! Have a good day! Thanks for coming!" She waves as I smile back. I start walking towards the entrance of the farm as I am tackled by Storm and Lightning. "A handful those two are, Jill!" Takakura says as he walks out of his house with these crazy eyes.

I then laugh. "Sorry, Takakura! Haha."

He smiles. "Well, time for work.." he says while looking at the farm. Ah, yes. How could I have forgotten? I am now the owner of my grandpa's farm, time to get to work!

I start by pulling weeds out of the fields, which were hard to get out, even with the help of a sickle, then I start sowing the ground. By this time I am a bit tired, but I have to start planting the turnip seeds. I need to start to build up stamina, after all. Lightning and Storm play with each other as the sun is high in the sky by now. "Phew, done with the crops!" I say to myself, proud. Now it was time to take care of the cow that Takaura had gotten for me surprisingly the day before.

"Hey there, Oreo." I say as I look at the black and white cow. Oreo reponds with a "Moo" sound. I then get fodder and lay it our in front of the cow to eat. It starts eating the fodder hungrily, and soon the fodder is gone. I can't feed it more than twice a day, though. I remember that from my grandpa.

I then walk out of the barn as the sun is setting. The day had gone by quicker than I thought it would. I walk inside to begin making dinner when the phone suddenly rings. Muffy answers and says something about the plan backfiring. What did she mean? I then put it all together as she explains. The Phantom Skye was planning to steal from the bar tonight!


End file.
